


THE BEST DATE

by gmoghe



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmoghe/pseuds/gmoghe
Summary: Klaine's first date. fluff. C'mon people its Klaine!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 10





	THE BEST DATE

AFTER SCHOOL

"Oh my god," said Kurt as his head hit the pillow."I can't believe it happened." 

The last few hours had been magical. Blaine had finally realised his feelings for him and had kissed him. KISSED HIM! Kurt didn't even try to muffle the happy sigh that escaped his mouth. And after that, they kept stealing kisses from one another for the rest of the school day

When school got over and Blaine was walking Kurt to his car, he asked," Sooooo......do you.......maybe.........um.........want to go out on a date tonight?". Kurt internally squealed and smiled at his nervousness and said yes.

IN THE EVENING

Kurt was freaking out. He had three cupboards full of clothes and yet he still couldn't figure out what to wear. Everything seemed to look horrible. 

"Kurt!" Finn called out. When Finn didn't hear an answer, he went to his room and found a very distressed Kurt sitting on the floor. " Are you ok?" he asked. " I'm fine. I have my date with Blaine in an hour and I don't know what to wear." Finn hmmed. Then he said something that surprised both him and Kurt, " Let me help you with your clothes". "ok". 

Soon they decided on a simple white shirt, a grey vest, the tightest pair of black jeans he owned and his doc martens boots. He had just come out of his room when the doorbell rang.

Kurt froze and started panicking internally. (Thank god his dad had gone to that dinner). Finn opened the door and Blaine came in looking all cute.

When Blaine came in and he saw Kurt, his breath hitched, God he was gorgeous. "Hi," he said bashfully. " Ready to go?".

"Yup".

As soon as they walked out, of the house, Kurt pulled him into a kiss. After they broke apart, hands on Kurt's waist, Blaine sheepishly said " Hi" again. "I think we've already established that." said Kurt smiling. Blaine blushed. 

"Soooo, what's the plan?" Kurt asked.

"I got us tickets to the local production of Wicked but we have a few hours before the show starts, so let's have dinner at Breadstix first. Sound good?". 

"Sounds perfect."

AT BREADSTIX

When they sat their table, they smiled and blushed at how real this all was. They ordered the food and fell into an easy conversation. ( They never ran out of things to talk about.) When they finished their food, no matter how much Kurt insisted, Blaine paid the bill. When they left Breadstix, Blaine checked the time. "We still have 20 minutes before the show starts. What do you want to do until then?".

"I don't care as long I am with you." he answered. Blaine smiled so wide his cheeks hurt. He didn't care either

"Let's walk to the theatre. It's close enough and we'll be there on time. " ok."

They started walking. They both wanted each other's hand but were shy. 

Then Blaine couldn't take it anymore and grabbed his hand. Kurt went pink. Their hands fit each other's so perfectly 

AT THE THEATER 

"No. I Don't care whether you like it or not but this time I'm paying. Kurt said. They had been arguing for the past 5 minutes about who was going to pay. But then Kurt kissed him lightly on the cheek. That shut him up. "So I'm paying?" 

"That's fine with me." Blaine said going red. Kurt had just taken a risk and had kissed him in public!. They had seats at the back for reasons none of them would admit. When the sat their hands immediately found one another. "God, we're were blushing so much!" Kurt thought. 

Halfway through the show, Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder and shifted closer to him. It was so domestic It felt as if they had been doing this forever.

The show ended and they walked back to Breadstix where Blaine's car was, holding hands.

"Now I have one last question to ask you Kurt hummel."

"What is it?"

"How was the date?"

"It was the best date could ever hope for."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> A/N how was it?? Do you think Sue Sylvester will be proud? Review!!


End file.
